Strange and Beautiful
by Darkest Desire
Summary: Draco is tired of hiding his feelings from the oblivious Harry and decides to do something about it. Not your average songfic.


Summary: Draco is tired of hiding his feelings from the oblivious Harry and decides to do something about it. Not your average songfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter...except, perhaps, the idea for this fic. I also don't own the lyrics for "Strange and Beautiful," though I do have a CD with the song on it. In other words: No copyright infringement intended.

Note: The complete lyrics are posted at the bottom along with places where you can listen to/download the song. For your convenience, the lyrics are italicized throughout the fic (they're integrated into the text, so it's hard to tell what's from the song and what's not otherwise.) Oh, and by the way, the fic is from Draco's point of view.

* * *

STRANGE AND BEAUTIFUL

I notice everything about you; your favorite places in the castle, your likes and dislikes, who you hang out with, when you're happy...or sad. You're unattainable, unreachable; all I can do is look and so _I've been watching your world from afar,_ for far too long now.

I wish that I could reach you; I've been longing to for so long now. I purposefully bump into you in the halls, seize every opportunity to tease and torment you—anything to get a response out of you—but you're still so distant, no matter how hard _I've been trying to be where you are_.

You're emotionally withdrawn from the world and it troubles me. You weren't meant to be that way, although I can't say the same for myself. I was brought up to be this way—cold, withdrawn, apparently heartless—but you've made me feel, for the first time in my life, _and I've been secretly falling apart_ because of it, although I've been doing so _unseen_, because no one cares to look.

Hiding behind this mask I always wear is tearing me apart inside. But even though it hurts so badly, I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't have it any other way, because _to me you're strange and you're beautiful_, you captivate me, and are all that I've been waiting for my whole life.

It took me a while to realize it, to see what was right before my eyes. But you don't seem to have caught on yet. _You'd be so perfect with me_ I know, but _you just can't see_...at least not yet. And I can wait.

At least you're not aware of the way everyone looks at you, the way everyone worships you and, now that you're older, lusts after you. You walk down the halls every day, not even realizing that _you turn every head_.

But I'm not like the rest of them. I like you for being just Harry, not the boy-who-lived or the savior of the wizarding world or any of the other ridiculous things that they call you. I see you for what you truly are, _but you don't see me_.

You'll never be able to see past the façade that keeps me safe from all of the things I'd rather not think about. There's only one way to show you who I really am; I'm sorry that it's come to this, especially if you don't feel for me as I do for you, God forbid; but I have to know, so _I'll put a spell on you_—it's the only way to find out.

Trust me, it won't hurt you; I could never hurt you. But it will reveal your feelings for me, should you have any. Nothing more than a truth spell...Veritas Confiteor. Finally, all of those dark arts lessons I've had since I was five will pay off.

I follow you to your favorite spot on the Hogwarts grounds, to a tree by the lake that happens to be an extension of the Forbidden Forest. You're all alone—as always when you come to this spot. You use this time to think; you remain oblivious to me as I sneak up behind you and whisper the two words to make _you fall asleep_. My arm tingles and my heart beats faster as always _when I put a spell on you_.

You're dreaming now; your eyes flutter beneath your eyelids in a frenzied motion. You don't wake when I pick you up, transporting you without magic so that I can feel you in my arms for the first (and perhaps last) time.

I take you to the Shrieking Shack, knowing the way from the many times I've watched you entering through the passage that lies under the Whomping Willow. You thought you had kept it so well hidden, a secret known to you and a select few; don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Besides, who could I tell?

But now is not the time for that. I lay you down in an upstairs bedroom that I cleaned up just for this occasion. I watch you sleep, laying there peacefully on the queen sized bed—my sleeping beauty; I long to kiss you, deeply and passionately, but settle for kissing you sweetly on the forehead.

I will have to wake you soon. And when I wake you, _I'll be the first thing you see_. Then, if I did the spell right and everything goes according to plan, your true emotions will be revealed—to both of us—_and you'll realize that you love me_.

I want to know; I've waited so long already; but I can't seem to find the courage to wake you and face whatever reaction you might have, for good or bad. I planned out every detail, but this is the one thing I can't control.

I've tried to prepare myself for any possible outcome. I know that _sometimes the last thing you want comes in first_; that you may truly hate me and all of this might be for naught. And also that _sometimes the first thing you want never comes_; that you may not hate me...but you'll never be able to love me, either, as I hope that you do. _But I know that waiting is all you can do, sometimes_. But I've already been waiting so long for this moment and I'm tired of it. Whatever your answer is, I have to know and so I'll wake you now, with the hopes and fears of having my deepest desire come true or my most troubling terrors confirmed.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I absolutely love the song "Strange and Beautiful" by Aqualung. When I listened to the song for about the hundredth time, it dawned on me that it would fit perfectly for a Draco/Harry fic. I hope you thought so too. It might be kind of hard to do, but I'm thinking of adding more chapters on, telling what happens by finding other songs that will fit with what I want to happen in the fic. Tell me what you think of the idea.

--Lyrics for Strange and Beautiful (I'll Put a Spell on You) by Aqualung:

I've been watching your world from afar  
I've been trying to be where you are  
And I've been secretly falling apart  
Unseen  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful  
You'd be so perfect with me  
But you just can't see  
You turn every head but you don't see me

I'll put a spell on you  
You fall asleep  
When I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realise that you love me

Yeah  
Ye-ah

Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first  
Sometimes the first thing you want never comes  
But I know that waiting is all you can do  
Sometimes

(NOTE: Because the following is merely a repeat of earlier verses, I didn't include it in the fic.)

I'll put a spell on you  
You fall asleep  
I'll put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realise that you love me

I'll put a spell on you  
You fall asleep  
Cause I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realise that you love me, yeah

Yeah  
Ye-ah  
Yeah  
Ye-ah

--Downloading/listening to the song:

I actually downloaded the song using Blubster, a free, file sharing program. I really like the program so far, so I'd suggest downloading it if you can. It's really easy to do; just go to http main2. html ; it'll lead you through the rest of the process. If you have another music downloading program, then that should word just as well; they should have the song in their archive. Or, if actually downloading the song doesn't appeal to you, you can just Paste this address, http :www. new/ home.nsf/ webpages/ aqualungalbumx26x09x02 , into your browser window and it will take you to a site where you can watch the video for the song. You can also listen by going here: http :www. music/ news/ 11025. html.


End file.
